Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, method, and system of controlling a projection image, and a projection image control program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
The recent multi-projection system provided with a plurality of projectors may operate as a digital signage, which displays an image on a screen through the projectors. In some cases, as illustrated in FIG. 20, the multi-projection system detects a location of a human, with a visible light camera or an infrared light camera on the projector, and switches a projector to display the image according to the detected location of the human. The camera, which is provided on each projector, usually has a blind spot due to its angle of view. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 20, as the human moves in between the cameras on the adjacent projectors, none of the cameras can detect the human presence, thus decreasing an accuracy in detection.